


Pictures of a Puzzle

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Breatheplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Getting Together, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Recovery, Smut, Somehow Dex and Billy have better communication skills than Frank and Matt, That Somehow become slightly healthier, Unhealthy Relationships, villains in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: After the events of DD S3, both Billy Russo and Benjamin ‘Dex’ Poindexter are broken and out for vengeance, finding answers in each other while both Frank and Matt must work together, despite their differences, to take down a returning threat. Soon, with Fisk out for blood, partnerships and relationships will be forged, tested and broken, while Hell’s Kitchen and all of New York hang in the balance.





	1. Still Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was written before I had had a chance to watch Season 2 of The Punisher, it was in many ways a reaction to DareDevil’s cancellation, BUT- 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR Punisher Season 2 - Finally watched it, but not before I finished writing this fic, so it is not cannon complaint but there are still references from TPS2. 
> 
> I love the series so much and I am beyond disappointed that we didn’t get to fully see Wilson Bethel as Bullseye in his own costume and that S2 of DD are the only DareDevil/Punisher team ups that we got, especially because Bullseye is a Punisher villain as well and as you can probably tell by this fic, I think that a Jigseye team up would be amazing. 
> 
> Please review but most of all, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Shoutout to all the awesome people on Instagram, I’ve been following your content and I love it.

Billy - 

It had been three months since his escape from the hospital and a full week since Billy’s surveillance of Karen Page had begun. Currently making her way to the side of the street to hail a cab after leaving Matt Murdock’s apartment, he radios his men to follow while he stayed in Hell’s Kitchen, a nagging instinct telling him to wait. 

He wasn’t disappointed. 

To his twisted delight, a skull adorned vest soon becomes visible on the lawyer’s large windowsill and Frank quietly slips in before disappearing from view to Billy’s annoyance, but Billy still considered it a win to have found another of Frank’s weaknesses to exploit. But what would Frank want with his lawyer after hours? He needed to find out what made the blind man valuable, strip it away and have him turn on Frank himself. 

After that, he would just need Karen page out of the way. 

He was going to tear down what remained of Frank Castle, bit by bit, until he begged to die, just like Billy had in his nightmares for months as he recovered, shattered inside and out for the second time. But he had something much better in mind for The Punisher. 

Hearing a noise, he is too slow to react and by the time he turns around, a knife sails by his throat and pins his hood to the wall behind him and knocking off his mask while a second shoots through his vest, just enough power in the throw to pierce the vest, but not to do any damage to himself. 

“Stay out of my way or the next ones won’t be warning shots.” A well built man in all black steps forward, suit skin tight and only broken up by a white Bullseye on the forehead of his mask, two white rings around his shoulders, and a white belt and holster. 

“You won’t get the chance.” Billy threatens, slipping out of the jacket and yanking the knife from his vest. Unsheathing the blade from his wrist, he gets into stance and manages to slice the man across the neck but the fabric does not tear, allowing the masked man a chance to knock him to the ground, pin his wrists and slam him down hard enough to daze him slightly. 

Growling in frustration, he easily flips the masked man and uses his surprise to pin his wrists and firmly straddle his hips, causing the black clad man to still beneath him with his patterned eyes wide in shock and a slight hint of fear, the action throwing both of them off their momentum, surprising both men. 

“I’m after Castle and Page, you can have Murdock.” Billy starts, intrigued by the man below him.

“You can have Castle, Page is mine.” The man replies with a frown visible and Billy smirks. 

“I think we can both get what we want.” Billy replies silkily, leaning down slowly and dangerously close to the the black clad man. ‘

Billy looks down into the man’s eyes, marked with the same symbol as his mask and filled with attraction to his surprise and pleasure until he realizes how worked up he himself had gotten. Taking advantage of the distraction, the masked man breaks Bill’s hold of his wrists and pulls back to take a swing, but the scarred man simply takes hold once again, pinning his wrists and violently claiming his lips with Billy’s own. 

To his pleasure, after another moment of indecision, he starts to kiss back with just as much force, tongues searching for one another soon after. The man beneath him starts grinding slightly against the scarred man’s, causing him to repay the action in kind, sliding his hand down his chest and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

The masked man lets out a groan, using his free hand to grab at the back of Billy’s head to pull him down for a deeper kiss and Billy uses the distraction to start sliding his hands over the armoured body, stealthily slipping a small tracker between the suit and his belt. As soon as the tracker is in place, he is immediately shoved back and away, to his frustration and confusion.

“There coming.” Standing quickly, the black clad man makes his way to the edge of the building before turning toward him for a moment. 

“This isn’t over Russo.” He smirks before jumping off and Billy lets out a frustrated growl, before making his way to the fire escape after purposely leaving his mask, having made identical copies, easily making it to his getaway car nearby. 

He’s damn right this wasn’t over. 

Matt - 

By the time that he and Frank made it to the roof, the two heartbeats had faded away to almost nothing, Frank grunting unhappily. 

“You pickin' up anything Red?" Frank questions as he leans down to examine the same knife and jacket, until he spots a familiar mask and his blood runs cold. 

"Dex was here. But the other-" 

"Was Russo. I don’t know how but, that’s his mask and I can smell his shitty expensive cologne off that jacket from here." 

"I don't smell blood. I smell- arousal. I think they they let each other leave, after what, I don't know." 

"Shit." While Matt doesn't agree out loud, he nods his head. 

"Russo's got a partner now." 

"And Dex could find a North Star in him. If he gets into Dex's head, he'll do anything for Russo." 

Looking at Matt wearily, Frank holds his hand out and Matt nods, accepting the help before sighing. 

"Let's go." 

*********************************************************

The next morning at Nelson, Murdock and Page, the moment Matt walks in, Karen and Foggy both exclaim at the same time.

"What happened to you?"  
"You look like shit."

Matt gives them a tired but wry smile before sobering. 

"Billy Russo and Poindexter are working together....Maybe more. I think Frank and I interrupted them before they got away."

"Interrupted? They were having sex?!" Foggy nearly squeaks and Karen lets out a soft chortle of laughter. 

“I don’t think they got that far, but yes. I think they were watching you Karen, before they … Crossed paths. I think you should stay with someone, but it’s better if you stay away as far as possible from Frank and DareDevil.”

“I’m not going to run-”

“Karen. I know you are very capable and able to hold your own, but these are not normal people. They’re unhinged, obsessive and focused on you, Frank and I. Danny’s off somewhere in Tibet, Luke is- Involved right now, so Jessica Jones is going to keep an eye on you. She’s letting you stay with her until-”

“Matt!”

“I hate to say it Karen, but he’s right.” Foggy admits. 

“I’ve already paid off her bar tabs across Hell’s Kitchen, Chinatown and Harlem. It’s settled.” 

Dex - The Next Night 

The excitement from his encounter with Billy Russo had still not faded, anxiety and arousal radiating through his mind as he enters into his cheap apartment through the window. Heading to the bedroom, he removes his mask and suit and changes into civilian clothing, preparing to neatly fold the outfit and place it in his hidden safe but his fingers catch a plastic circle underneath the utility belt of his suit. 

A tracker.

Flicking it effortlessly against the wall in a rage, the device shatters completely and he begins to tense, the feeling of betrayal making his cheeks burn and his muscles tense until he hears the sound of his window opening and a familiar scent fills his nose. Despite his annoyance, he relaxes at the identity of the intruder but still stealthily reaches for the pen beside him. 

Confidently striding up to the blonde after removing his mask, dark eyes filled with hunger and approval as he examines Dex, laying his mask beside Dex’s own while getting closer still. 

“What are you doing here Russo?” Dex demands, readying his hand to flick the pen through Billy’s jugular, but Billy simply smirks, reading Dex’s attraction and uncertainty as he takes a step back. 

“We have a lot in common, like wanting to hurt Karen Page to get to the ones who love her. Besides…” He ends in a purr, still continuing to approach slowly and confidently, now close enough to gently remove the pen from Dex’s grasp. 

“You said this wasn’t over. Call me Billy, and you, Bullseye?” He taunts, now nearly chest to chest as he gives him a challenging look before Dex snaps and grabs the collar of his jacket. 

“Call me Dex.” Before violently joining their lips and pinning him to the wall with his hips. 

Billy pulls him closer hungrily, worrying the wound he left before with his teeth to make him bleed once again. Groaning into the kiss, Dex cups the back of his head and deepens the kiss, invading Billy’s mouth with his tongue. 

The scarred man growls into the kiss, easily reversing their positions and maneuvering his knee in between Dex’s thighs to widen his stance. Rocking his hips against the blonde mans, they both let out a groan of satisfaction. Stripping the scarred man of his jacket and teasingly running his lips against the scar that marked from his temple to his cheek bone, still pink and sensitive, just like the one following his own spinal column. 

Billy lets out a weak sob at the action, seemingly dazed for a moment until he suddenly hauls Dex onto the bed, pinning him down as they had been on the roof, but this time Billy has something better in mind. 

Starting to tear at one another's shirts while their fingers and lips map each others scars and marks, until Billy’s hand brushes the waistband of Dex’s sweatpants and he freezes. 

Recovering after a moment, he realizes his brunet bedmate has gone still as well. Pulling back to look into Dex’s marked hazel eyes with his nearly black ones, Dex avoids his gaze, pulling him down for a passionate kiss while reaching for Billy’s belt to the former soldiers relief. 

“Don’t touch my back.” He orders but the plea is obvious in his tone, Billy leaning down for a surprisingly gentle kiss, grabbing his hand and placing it over the deep scar on his stomach. 

“Careful with this. It’s still sensitive.” He offers and Dex nods, starting to kiss underneath his jaw and down his neck to the scar on his shoulder while renewing his efforts to open Billy’s belt and remove his pants. 

Breaking apart after a moment of understanding, Billy moves off of Dex to allow them to finish stripping themselves of clothes and weapons before Billy eagerly pounces. Hard enough that his arousal was becoming distractingly painful, he moves back just enough to reach for the lube inside of his nightstand. He passes it to Billy after a moment of hesitation and the former Marine gives him an approving look, once again surprising him with gentle kisses and touches. 

Shifting to improve the angle, Billy quickly but carefully opens him up until Dex is breathless and arching into his touch, until the blonde has had enough. Arching up to give Billy a sharp bite to his bottom lip to match the one Billy had given him previously, he pulls him down and pleads against his lips. 

“Please.” 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Billy teases before slicking himself up and entering his blonde bedmate, carefully but insistently until Dex moans, pulling him in closer and deeper. Both men groan deeply at the contact, not having intimacy with anyone since their injuries, causing Billy to give Dex a smug smile as he starts thrusting faster and with more force, purposely leaving fingerprint bruises on his thighs to mark Dex as his. 

Dex lets out an almost whimper like noise before reaching down to stroke his cock in time with Billy’s thrusts but he’s startled by a bruising grip on his wrist as the brunette leans down to nip at his earlobe and change the angle, hitting Dex’s prostate head on with surprising force and accuracy. 

“You’re not the only one who can hit a target.” He taunts haughtily before Dex tightens around him in response, soon arching up and coming across their stomachs with a whimper. 

The sight and feeling of Dex coming on his cock triggers his own orgasam, thrusting savagely and tightening his grip on Dex as he clutches at the forming bruises as he rides through his pleasure. Murmuring praises and compliments for the blonde, he gently kisses the panting man before pulling out and nearly collapsing above him, to Dex’s amusement. Both still not fully recovered, Billy gives Dex a small smile before he leans down for a quick kiss, both of them still panting harshly until Billy starts to shift.

While Dex knew he enjoyed the intimacy after sex, from Billy’s now labored breathing and almost imperceptible shudder, he could tell that Billy was not as comfortable. Using the excuse to clean up, he quickly wipes himself off and Billy does the same but remains in his bed, rolling his eyes and beckoning him over lazily. 

Still refusing to expose his back, he crawls back into bed with Billy face to face until the dark eyed man wraps his arm around him to his surprise but he soon relaxes into the man’s grip. As the conflicting thoughts of fight, flight or freeze fade away, sleep takes him easily, missing Billy’s conflicted expression as he looks down satisfied yet terrified by his new partner and what the quickly growing affection and obsession concerning Dex could mean. 

He couldn’t afford another weakness and would have to take Dex out of the equation should he become one. 

By the odd feeling of peace as the blonde sleeps beside him, he hopes he wouldn’t have to. 

Matt - 

The night had fallen with still no sign of the former FBI agent or the two PTSD ridden soldiers and Matt was about to turn in, the night having been surprisingly quiet, especially for Hell’s Kitchen. 

On his way back, however, the familiar scent of blood, gunpowder and Frank’s unique scent in addition to his steady and slow heartbeat draw him toward his own apartment at a faster rate. Quickly but thoroughly checking the perimeter of his apartment, he quickly enters only to find Frank asleep on the couch, face-first into a throw pillow to block out the light. 

Letting out a long suffering sigh but unable to keep the small, affectionate smile off of his face, Matt strips off his suit, quickly changing to a nearby pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. Making his way quietly to the kitchen, he opens the fridge and hears Frank’s heartbeat start to quicken at the noise but Frank simply groans. 

“Too loud Red.” He moans miserably and Matt flushes at his body’s unexpected reaction to his tone until he smells fresh blood and frowns, clearing his head. 

“Russo?” Matt questions almost conversationally, washing his hands before grabbing the first aid kit and heading to the couch.

Frank stills for a moment but sits up and makes room for Matt beside him. Putting his hands on his shoulders while he attempts to sense all the wounds and check for breaks, he gently runs his hands across his shoulders and Frank starts to relax to his surprise. 

“Let me.” Matt orders gently and Frank lets out a non-committal grunt but further relaxes into his touch. 

“Not Russo, but his men were following me earlier today. Now he’s down 4 guys. But they’re not the ones who started shooting earlier.” Matt frowns but stays silent, simply finishing with the stitches on his ear and inspecting the cut on his temple, soon rethreading the needle. 

“I still don’t know how you do that.” Frank says in awe with a grunt and Matt just smirks. 

“Practice.” He teases, leaning forward to finish the farthest stitch and Frank’s heart starts to race, once again leaning into Matt’s touch as he gently finishes stitching the wound. 

Sensing the shift in the room, Matt pulls back to avoid making Frank uncomfortable but Frank catches his wrist gently, looking down at him as if deciding while Matt is able to sense the arousal and anxiety coming off the former Marine. Not sure if he should respond as he wanted to or simply ignore it, Frank takes the initiative, swearing under his breath before leaning down for a gentle but insistent kiss that Matt immediately melts into. Deciding to question both their actions at a later time, Matt simply pulls Frank closer by the back of his neck as he allows Frank to deepen the kiss. 

Frank lets out a wounded noise before putting more heat into the kiss, pulling Matt into his lap. The slighter man lets out a soft gasp but soon responds positively, moaning softly and panting ear.

“Frank…” The dark haired man chuckles against his lips, until Matt lets out a curse, pushing him harshly away and off the couch. 

“DOWN!” Barely dodging a barrage of bullets, they both throw themselves to the ground and immediately Matt starts to berate himself for not noticing the men sooner.

“How many?” Frank barks, reaching for his vest and assault rifle nearby while Matt crawls to his suit out of the line of fire. 

“Six men, none of them familiar.” 

Crouching underneath the windowsill, Frank lets off six shots. 

“Two men.” 

“And none of them in masks. They’re not Russo’s men.” Letting off three more shots, all six men are down but still breathing and Frank moves to jump out the window. 

“Give me five minutes to lead them away.” Matt nods begrudgingly, quickly changing back into his suit and giving Frank his head start but he still hears the name as Frank beats it out of one of the gunmen nearly three blocks away.

“Fisk.”


	2. Deals With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fisk's influence and reach becomes more clear while both pairs avoid using their words, fracturing the already fragile connections between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the Kudos, as well as the comment. 
> 
> Comments make me write faster :)
> 
> PS - It is always darkest before the dawn.

Billy - 

Waking up with a partner was definitely not a new situation for Billy, but the strange urge to stay for more than information and a round two… or three was rare. Turning over to stealthily face his bedmate, Billy starts to kiss the bruises from the night before and add some larger, more prominent marks for Dex to think about later. The blonde starts to moan and rock against him but does not fully wake, causing Billy to let out a soft chuckle as he grazes his stubble against the sensitive underside of Dex’s jaw. The sensation causes him to snap awake, grabbing Billy by the throat with a wild look and Billy moans in response. 

Smirking and pulling Billy up for a biting kiss, he tightens his grip on Billy’s throat before letting him go and pinning him to the bed. Billy puts steading hands on each of his thighs, painfully squeezing the bruises he had left behind while starting to teasingly rock against Dex, causing him to moan and lean down for a violent kiss. 

Reaching for the bottle of lube from last night, he flips them over and pushes Dex back against the bed, quickly uncapping the bottle but Dex shakes his head. 

“Just-Fuck me!” The blonde growls and Billy feels a mix of excitement and arousal at the idea but concern creeps in a well, to his displeasure.

He couldn’t play with his toy if he broke him, at least not so soon. He rationalizes to himself and smiles darkly down at Dex.

“Patience.” He purrs, teasingly grinding against him until his phone starts to go off from across the room and he swears.

“Duty calls.” He mutters under his breath before giving him an apologetic kiss and getting off the bed, finding his phone in his discarded clothes and begins to collect them as he answers his phone with a growl. 

“This better be good.” He threatens, moving back to the bed in hopes of continuing where they had left off until he hears the report. 

“Shit! Find out who did it. NOW. I’ll be there soon.” He finishes angrily, ending the call and giving Dex a fiery look. 

“Murdock’s place was shot up last night. Frank left bodies behind. Do they belong to you?” He demands and Dex glares. 

“I work alone and I wouldn’t be stupid enough to send a hit squad after Murdock.” Dex defends, sitting up but turning to obscure the view of his back. Billy leans forward with a smirk, giving him a possessive kiss. 

“Just checking. And you’re going to be working with me.” He promises smugly before quickly getting dressed and pausing at the window. 

“I’ll be back. I’m not done with you yet.” He promises with a hungry smile before heading out the window into the early morning light. 

Once safely in his car and on the way back, he calls his men and gives an additional order. By the time he arrives, the reports are on his desk and he reads through with almost nervous excitement. 

Nothing explaining the sensitivity regarding his back, but a fascinating read nonetheless.

Benjamin ‘Dex’ Poindexter, ‘Bullseye’ 

Ex FBI, Impersonated DareDevil, worked for Fisk. Now a professional assassin. But the psychological report proved the most interesting. 

Abandonment issues, Borderline Personality Disorder, lack of empathy. Dr. Mercer. Julie. Fisk.

North Star…

Now he just needed Dex to think of him as his. Then Dex would be his whenever and for whatever he wanted. 

Meanwhile, Dex is doing similar reading himself. 

William ‘Billy’ Russo, ‘Jigsaw’

Dex rolls his eyes at the name but continues on. 

Sadistic and sociopathic tendencies. Attachment Disorder. Brain Trauma, PTSD. Memory Loss. 

Pages and pages of detailed notes on his many reconstructive surgeries on his face, using a similar metal that now laced his own skeleton. A report of an experimental drug that allowed him to be revived after his ‘death’, the side effects causing mood swings and instability. 

Castle. Madani. Rawlins. Dr. Dumont.

The information cautioned him, but did not scare him or make him second guess what he had done the night before or the possibility of doing it again, but he had to know.

What kind of game was Russo playing.   
Frank - 

Poindexter, Russo … and now Fisk. 

The enemies were piling up for Matt and himself, which was concerning in itself, but all three were after Karen as well. She might be safe for the moment, working and staying with Jessica Jones but no where was safe, they had to figure out his plan before Fisk could get all the pieces in place. 

What what game was he playing?

Rolling his eyes as Red uses a nearby payphone to call an ambulance and the police for the fallen guinmen, he quickly reports the locations and the shots fired into his apartment but Frank knows nothing will come of it either way. 

After hanging up, Matt looks at him with hesitation evident in his posture before shaking his head. 

“I’ve got to go back, clean up the apartment and get the window fixed in the morning. 

“You’re going back?” Frank barks incredulously and Matt nods, quiet for a moment before crossing his arms in front of him, almost self consciously. 

“They didn’t shoot to kill. It’s like he wanted us to find out. He wants to provoke me, but not enough to break our agreement.” 

“You made a deal with that asshole?!” Frank demands, stalking forward and boxing Matt into the corner. 

“He knows who I am Frank, he knows. Foggy, Karen andI put him in jail, twice now and Karen killed his best friend.” He starts with a frown, the words still sounding and feeling wrong on his tongue. 

“His wife ordered a hit on an FBI agent and I have a witness. The exchange was the only way to keep Karen and Foggy safe.” He finishes, refusing to apologize or explain further even as Frank scoffs. 

“But he has no problem sending someone after you.” Frank argues and Matt shakes his head. 

“He’s playing at something else. I can feel it. I just don’t know what.” 

Not expecting an answer, he moves below a nearby fire escape before Frank calls out. 

“I’ll find you tomorrow.” 

“Good night Frank.” Before he takes off, pausing out of sight as he hears Frank softly call after him. 

“G’night Red.” 

Matt - 

After a quick clean up, a call to a glass repair man and a few fitful hours of sleep, he gets a panicked call from Foggy. 

“Matt! You need to come to the office. NOW!” Before handing up, Marci’s comforting tone in the background.

Quickly dressing and making it to the office in record time, Matt arrives just as Foggy begins pacing around the office. Opening the door, before he can ask what’s wrong, Foggy’s panicked voice begins. 

“Matt! It’s Fisk! He’s asking to see ME!” 

Dex - 

Two days later, while checking around Matt Murdock’s apartment in civilian clothing, looking for any signs of weakness to exploit or file away for later. About to open the closet, he is stopped by a vibrating coming from his pocket and realizes he’s received a text and he tries to will away the sudden blush. 

He wasn’t expecting a job or anyone to reach out to offer one and had no personal contacts, meaning it could only be Billy and the thought fills him with a mix of excitement and annoyance. They never exchanged numbers, so a text from Billy meant he had tracked down his number and Dex continues to go back and forth from being flattered and disturbed. The man had already stalked him, tracked him and marked him. Him finding a phone number was probably the closest to normal they had come since they met. 

Unlocking the screen with a small smile, it is soon wiped off his face and replaced with an expression of rage as he screams, gripping the phone so hard that the case cracks as he tries to prevent himself from imbedding it into Murdock’s wall. 

-Your North Star has a gift for you. Return to your apartment or you’ll find yourself no use to anyone, even as Russo’s toy- 

Stealthily leaving the apartment and making his way cautiously but quickly to his own, the most obvious sign of an intruder soon becomes visible.

A plain manilla envelope on the small coffee table beside the couch, addressed to ‘Poindexter’ 

Opening the envelope carefully, he catches movement on the rooftop across the street and easily grabs a nearby paperclip, sending it flying through the open window and through the man’s eye. Turning back to the envelope with a cool feeling of trepidation washes over him but he continues, freezing as he pulls out a bundle of photographs. 

Of Billy and himself. 

On the roof across from Murdock’s apartment, faces obscured but the unique pattern of his suit and Billy’s mask stand out against the night sky as he pinned the former Marine. Another of them in bed together, the morning light illuminating them sleeping peacefully with Billy’s arm slung protectively across Dex’s waist. Billy reading his files. 

Embarrassment and rage wash over him, muscle tensing as the white noise returns until the phone buzzes again. 

A familiar name and a location out of town appear before a follow up text is sent. 

\- His life for DareDevil’s identity. You have 72 hours - 

Throwing the stack of photos at the wall before looking at the rest, they embed themselves in the plaster and he begins pacing around the roof before letting out another primal scream and overturning the couch. He was being manipulated from both sides, both Billy and Fisk. Both had been watching him, tracking him all the while attempting to recruit him for his skills. 

He had no doubt that retribution would follow if he did not accept Fisk’s ‘offer’, but what else could Fist really do to him. 

He already broke him. 

Even now, he still wanted the Kingpin’s approval and direction but all he had was an all consuming rage. He needed to kill DareDevil, Karen Page and Vanessa, Fisk if he could find a way to get him within the prison. 

But having an ‘in’ with Fisk in the meantime would get him close enough to get started. 

-You have a deal - 

Soon packing his suit, a change of civilian clothing and weapons, he heads out the door before pausing. Turning around and taking most of the photos out of the wall, tucking the one of Billy and himself in bed into his bag and leaving two behind for him to find. 

The photo of Billy reading his files and the other of them sharing their first kiss on the roof, Billy’s self satisfied smile clear even in the dark of night. 

Matt - 

“What do you think he wants?” Foggy asks in a panicked tone and Matt tries in vain to get his best friend to calm down and breathe. 

“What did he say?” Matt questions and Foggy frowns.

“Just that we had mutual interests to discuss. But we’re not going to find out until I see him.” Foggy ends with a long suffering sigh before deciding. 

“I’m going.” 

*********************************************************

Foggy can’t deny that he was terrified, even with guards behind the glass and cuffs on the man but bravery was facing your fears and he knew it was necessary to keep his loved ones safe.

Soon Fisk comes out handcuffed as expected, expression forcible neutral as he lead to sit down across from him, only a steel table separating them.

“Mr. Nelson. I’ll get to the point. I have asked you here, as you are the closest to a neutral party in regards to myself from your firm. As I had instructed, you were told we have mutual interests.”

“I don’t-”

“Please.” Fisk says in an almost desperate tone. 

“Benjamin Poindexter has escaped, now medically enhanced. He’s filled with rage, obsession and he’s now come into contact with Billy Russo. They’re coming for DareDevil, The Punisher and Karen Page, most likely you and Ms. Stahl as well-” Refusing to be baited, Foggy gives him an unimpressed look. 

“And you know after betraying and paralyzing Poindexter, Vanessa is at the top of that list.” Foggy responds dispassionately and Fisk answers his question simply by the fire in his eyes and the tightening of his fists. 

“If DareDevil captures him or The Punisher stops him using whatever method, I will give the location of Russo’s compound. I already have Poindexter’s next location, he’s been hired for a hit by a former business associate.” He offers before going for the heart once again. 

“I know how much Matt Murdock and Karen Page mean to you, and how much you mean to them as well. But so do Russo and Poindexter, and all that’s important to them is vengeance.” He baits again and Foggy stands with a frown. 

“I’ll be in touch.” He replies firmly and heads straight back to the office, glad that to his knowledge, Matt could not see the pallor in his skin after his encounter, even after a 20 minute cab ride. 

*********************************************

As soon as Foggy walks in, Matt stands and checks Foggy for any bruises, breaks or blood but finds none and the long haired man groans after understanding what Matt was checking for. 

“He didn’t do anything...Physically. We need to call Castle. Fisk wants to make a deal with him and DareDevil to catch or kill Poindexter before he can do more damage with Russo. He knows Vanessa is one of, if not his main target.” 

“What’s he offering?” Matt asks concerned, already picturing Frank’s reaction. 

“The locations of Poindexter and Billy Russo.”


	3. Partners In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fisk's plan seems to become clearer while loyalties are tested.

Billy - 

It was far too easy to find the identity of the man who ordered the hit, and upon reflection, it didn’t surprise him in the slightest. Fisk. 

That and the fact that Fisk had himself had been named at all threw him at first, but the more he thought about it, the more it made strategic sense. Frank already knew he was free, and if he was working with DareDevil, Dex would be on his radar as well. He was trying to force their hand. Sending Frank after Dex at the same time as DareDevil would cause the red suited vigilante to try to stop or arrest Frank if he tried to kill Dex. 

Hopefully, none of them took the bait. 

After a moment of hesitation, after issuing orders to his men to lay low, he leaves his compound and heads over to Dex’s apartment. He wanted the man’s skills, knowledge and to enjoy his body again but he was still trying to avoid thinking about the odd feeling of affection and peace Dex brought, despite his chaotic and unstable nature. 

Wilson Fisk would NOT take that from him. He wouldn’t take Dex from him. 

However, upon entering the apartment, he realizes that Fisk may have done that already. 

Calling quietly for the unstable man, Billy’s gaze is immediately drawn to an envelope addressed to himself and his body goes rigid, listening for any sounds in the apartment. Hearing none, he checks the envelope for explosives before pulling out a small stack of pictures. 

One of Dex pinning him to the roof when they met, the next of himself on top, kissing Dex. The next two of them are the two of them in Dex’s bed, first as they stripped one another and the other as he held Dex as they slept, sunlight illuminating their surprisingly relaxed expressions. The two are of Dex and himself reading each others files. The excited look is clear on his own face, but Dex’s expression is filled with worry and what looked to be regret. Trying to move past the stabbing feeling in his heart at his rejection and horror, Billy throws the stack on the counter before a note slips out. 

-Your toy is back where he belongs. You can have what The Punisher leaves behind, if anything. Even if he’s breathing, he’ll be of no use to anyone anymore. Including you.- 

P.S. - Don’t worry about destroying or hiding the photos, we made sure Dex has his own copy. - 

“Shit!”

By the looks of the overturned couch and shattered drywall, Dex had felt a similar sentiment.

Fisk was going to pay for this.

Frank - 

“You know it’s a trap.” Frank scoffs, even as they make their way out of Hell’s Kitchen in plainclothes, Frank tense behind the wheel of his newly ‘acquired’ van, equipment hidden away in the back. 

“I have no doubt and I’m sure the location for Russo will probably lead us straight into an ambush, but people are going to die-” But Frank cuts him off with a tired groan.

“I know. I wouldn’t be taking this day trip with you out of New York, where we’re needed, if I didn’t want to stop this.”

“You mean you don’t enjoy my company?” Matt teases with a smirk and Frank grunts, hating that Red could hell he was blushing, even if he couldn’t see it. 

At his near silence, Matt surprisingly quiets, an awkward pause in the van as they both think of the night in Matt’s apartment and that they had avoided the topic and each other as much as possible since. 

“What’s the address that Fisk’s men sent us?” Matt asks suddenly, wanting to focus on the issue at hand, a nagging in the back of his mind starting to become stronger as he tries to understand the feeling that he was missing something. 

Carefully reading off the address while keeping an eye on the road, Matt’s expression turning to panicked as he texts Foggy, as if to confirm the location. About to be offended at the dig against his literacy, Matt suddenly swears and turns to him in a panic. 

“We need to get there as quickly as possible.” Matt puts his head in his hands and Frank looks over at the man concerned, soon snapping at Matt’s defeated expression. 

“What is it?” He questions with an underlying concern laced in his tone. 

“It’s Fisk. He’s the one who sent Dex. My witness is Dex’s target. If Dex kills Manning, I have no leverage against Fisk and he’ll come after Foggy, Karen and myself, in and out of the DareDevil suit. Please Frank, I need you to promise me, you won’t kill Dex. He’s an unstable man being manipulated by Russo and now Fisk again.” Matt pleads and Frank lets out a long suffering sigh. 

“I agree. This time. Altar boy.” He attempts to appease the man and Matt reaches over to give his knee a gentle squeeze in thanks. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re lucky you’re such good company.” Frank deadpans and Matt cracks a small smile before Frank sobers. 

“You should get changed into your red pajamas, we’re almost there. At least it’s finally night.” 

Soon they are both geared up, Frank predictably armed to the teeth and Matt prays for the best, but expects the worst, from both Dex and Frank. 

Just as they leave the van down the block, Matt hears a familiar scream followed by a sickening crack. Reaching the hotel balcony just as Dex makes his way to the roof, he quickly catches up and tackles the black suited man in a rage, knocking him down and starting to beat his face, unwilling to stop until he hears bones break but Dex rolls away underneath him as he pushes him away before harshly kicking him in the ribs. 

Matt quickly stands himself, making sure to keep Dex in close quarters and prevent him from reaching any form of projectile before throwing a right hook, accompanied by a scream of rage himself. 

“Fisk played you! You did exactly what he wanted and now the woman you wanted dead is free!: Matt roars and Dex uses his anger to gain the upper-hand, grabbing his wrist and harshly twisting his arm before landing another punch to his face. 

“It was in exchange for your identity, DareDevil.” He smiles bloodily, moving to force Matt down again but he breaks the hold and sweeps Dex’s leg out from under him, sending them both back to the ground. 

Breaking Dex’s nose with a fist to the face, followed by another to his jaw, he pins him in place, getting close enough that his blood drips down from his cheek to Dex’s.

“He’d never give you that kind of power, even over me. He’s manipulating you again! He sent me to capture you or The Punisher to kill you!” Matt dodges the next fist but the kick to an unplated portion of his suit beneath the ribs catches him off guard.

Frank starts to line up his shot but Matt shakes his head, holding up his hand to get him to wait. 

“What does it matter to you? If it wasn’t me, he would have sent someone else. I’ll get it one way or another.” He threatens and Matt shakes his head again, this time making the approximation of eye contact with their masks. 

“You don’t have to be controlled by him again. He’s probably tired to turn you against Russo already, right?” Dex lets out a cry of rage before reading for another blow, proving Matt’s theory.  
“Maybe he’s doing the same to him. He’s trying to pit us against one another so we kill or capture one another before you can get to Vanessa. Russo included. He’ll manipulate you, use you and then betray you again. He had Julie killed, he won’t hesitate to do the same or worse to Russo to be your North Star again.” The thought makes Dex pause for a moment before pulling back his fist, but Frank has had enough. 

If Red wanted to get beat badly enough to match the rest of his suit, he could do it on his own time, when they were back in familiar territory.

Lining up the shot to hit Poindexter in the shoulder, he’s able to get the shot off just in time to see another bounce off Red’s helmet, and a second in the shoulder while Poindexter takes one in the thigh, surprisingly trying to get them both out of the way. Frank supposes he wanted to protect his kill before he himself changes his direction and fires on the two gunmen perched on a nearby balcony, taking both out with headshot. 

Matt said nothing about not killing anyone else. He could be mad about it later when he was no longer unconscious and bleeding out on a strange rooftop. Dex takes off a moment later after carefully moving from his protective position beside Matt and checking for a pulse, to Frank’s disbelief as he leaves them both, bleeding heavily himself from the shoulder and thigh. 

Unable to wake the blind man, Frank quickly carries the man to his van and strips himself of his vest, quickly checking Matt’s injuries before nearly speeding back to New York. No immediate threat of blood loss, but Matt needed to have someone check his head. He either of them could remove the bullet if he was conscious, but he didn’t know enough about how Matt’s abilities and sensitivity worked and despite how many he had experienced himself, he wasn’t an expert on head wounds. 

He knew who would help without a second thought, but is hesitant to call the man for a brief moment until he hits a bump and Matt gasps in pain. 

Curtis was not going to be happy about this. 

Dex - 

Taking off toward his hideout nearby, Dex makes sure he’s alone before ripping off the suit and mask painfully and rushing to the mirror and sink with his first aid kit. Checking the damage, he finds a through and through, near his collar bone but when he attempts to move his arm, his moment is not affected other than the pain and he breathes a sigh of relief before a shot of pain travels up from his thigh. 

Checking the wound, he quickly removes the bullet with a silent scream, thankful the suit and his enhancements prevented further damage. Disinfecting, stitching and bandaging the wound, he makes careful movements, relaxing as the movement in his leg remains the same as well, although painful.

DareDevil was right, he was being played once again. Maybe by everyone, but Fisk for sure. But he wouldn’t learn anything further here. 

He’d let Castle and DareDevil lick their wounds in peace while he recovered himself, then he’d be coming for them, with or without Russo. 

But Vanessa would be first. Fisk was going to pay for everything. 

Dressing in dark civilian clothing carefully, he washes off the remaining blood and puts his hood up and sunglasses on, to hide his eyes and the forming bruises on his face. He soon boards a bus heading back to New York, making sure to stay awake despite his exhaustion and pain. After a few hours, he transfers to a local bus and heads back to his apartment, stopping on the outskirts of his temporary neighbourhood. 

Nearly at his hideout, he starts to check the perimeter but he soon hears shots and ducks into an alley, swearing to himself. Two familiar voices start to become clear from what sounds to be a block over and Dex groans in frustration but soon ducks into an alley closer to the noise and agonizingly changes back into his suit and mask before heading to a nearby roof for a better vantage point. 

Looking down from a taller building close by, he watches a maskless Billy and The Punisher stare one another down coldly, handguns pointed at one another while both are just as bloody and battered as he had been earlier. To his shock, DareDevil is bleeding heavier than before, a sharp line cutting beneath his ribs and flowing with rivets of blood as it pours through his fingers as he falls to his knees. Billy uses The Punisher’s momentary distraction and turns his gun on DareDevil.

Voice raw and filled with pain and anger, he stares down at The Punisher coldly and tries to keep his voice steady. 

“You took my face, then my life. Now you’ve taken Dex from me. You killed my partner. Now I’m going to put yours out of his misery. Then I’ll go after everyone else you love.” Billy threatens, looking on the verge of a breakdown and The Punisher’s expression turns to a mix of defensive and shocked. 

“Bill-” The Punisher barks but DareDevil turns toward him and throws his baton towards Dex, taking out his bad leg behind him and making him crumple awkwardly on the pavement 6 feet down. 

Gasping painfully he barely registers the sound of Billy’s scream, only the shot that follows rings clear as Frank shoots him in the chest, the force enough to crack his skull off of the building behind him and he sinks to the ground. Quickly spotting DareDevils club, he prepares to aim to break the red suited man’s neck but The Punisher lines his gun for a headshot and he doesn’t think. 

Throwing the baton hard enough to break Castle’s wrist, the gun still goes off but the bullet embeds itself in the brick beside Billy’s head instead of his forehead and The Punisher looks at him in shock before DareDevil collapses unconscious onto the pavement, going limp as his hand falls from his still bleeding wound. 

Swearing to himself, Castle moves to DareDevil while Dex rushes to Billy after a brief begrudging nod. 

They’d continue this later. 

Opening Billy’s hoodie, he breathes a sigh of relief as he sees that his vest had caught the bullet but he was still unconscious and Dex could hear the sirens approach. Swearing to himself, he hoists Billy into a fireman’s carry, nearly buckling from the pain until he takes a deep breath and tries to get them up to the roofs as quickly as possible to avoid detection. Finally, he arrives at his apartment and lays Billy on the bed as gently as possible before collapsing beside him. 

The movement snaps the dark eyed man awake, looking around wildly with a panicked expression until his gaze settles on Dex, his expression shifting to anger and disbelief before Billy pulls him in for a desperate kiss. 

Matt - 

They’d made it back to Hell’s Kitchen, but the pounding in his head as well as the silence and disorienting vibrations that continue to fade in and out prevent him from reacting in time to the bullet that comes through the side of the van and lodges in his upper thigh followed shortly by a second slicing through the suit and grazing beneath his ribs, shallow but large.

The next thing he knows, he’s struggling to stand outside of the van, Russo and Frank trading brutal blows to the face and torso while Russo accuses the two of them of killing Dex, screaming that Frank was still taking everything from him. Looking stunned for a moment, Frank is unprepared for the harsh kick to his ribs, as Matt can hear the crack even with his senses dulled. Stumbling back and closer to himself, Matt freezes as Russo comes even closer, pulling out a handgun from underneath his sweater and points it at his heart from what he can tell, hearing Frank draw his own.

“You took my face, then my life. Now you’ve taken Dex from me. You killed my partner. Now I’m going to put yours out of his misery. Then I’ll go after everyone else you love.” Russo says coldly, although the slight tremor belays the confident words. 

“Bill-” Frank barks but Matt hears a familiar heartbeat, to his odd relief, throwing his baton to take out Dex’s leg, able to hear the injuries and smell the assassins blood from his position on the top of the building above. 

Breathing heavily as the fire in his eyes starts to die down to embers, the sound of Russo’s scream, only the shot that follows rings clear as Frank shoots him in the chest, the force enough to crack his skull off of the building behind him and he hears the man sink to the ground, but heartbeat still steady and even. Hearing Dex pick up his discarded club, he prepares to catch the baton, most likely to be aimed at either Frank’s or his own neck or skull. Frank however, lines up his gun for a kill shot and Matt’s hearing dies out completely, leaving him in darkness both literally and emotionally in that moment, not sure if he wanted to know if Frank had succeeded or not.


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both pairs recover while new revelations are made.

Billy - 

The kiss starts out sharp and angry, full of desperation while he presses his body against Dex’s, furious at the man and the thought of nearly losing him twice in one day, igniting a white hot rage that surprises even himself. As he forces Dex down on the bed, pinning the blonde man with his lips and weight while Dex lets out a pained gasp, his fingers digging into the bruises across his chest. Slowing down but not breaking the contact, Billy gently coaxes the Dex’s mouth open and kisses him deeply and slowly, finally calming as Dex relaxes into his touch. Shifting to pin his wrists as well, Billy gasps as Dex reflexively pushes him back violently and he begins to apologize as he moves away but Dex shakes his head, taking off his mask and Billy can see the bloodied bandages underneath the tares in his suit. 

“What happened?” Billy asks sharply, wanting to remove the suit to check the damage himself but not wanting to panic the unstable man further. 

Dex looks at him with an unreadable expression for nearly a minute before sighing, standing stiffly and hesitating for a beat, but ultimately removes the rest of his suit, now down to his briefs, before sitting back on the bed once again with a wince, making sure to turn to face Billy to hide his back. 

“Fisk offered a trade for a hit, but it was a set up. I got my target but he had The Punisher, DareDevil and a few of his men waiting for me. DareDevil pinned me down and started kicking the shit out of me for doing what Fisk wanted, then The Punisher shot me in the shoulder to get me to stop beating DareDevil when I got the upper hand. Then Kingpin’s men showed up and shot me in the thigh. When I got back, DareDevil knocked me off of the roof then I carried you here.” Dex says dispassionately, glaring at the floor and Billy looks at him surprised before reaching for the first aid kit and starts checking him over to Dex’s clear embarrassment. 

Inspecting the wounds on his face first to make him more comfortable, Billy gently cleans off the blood as he fights internally with himself. Dex was injured, most likely unable to defend himself or Billy.

Useless.

It would be so much easier to just end it now. He was weak, venerable and under his influence, there was no way he could stop him if he could simply pin him down so he couldn’t grab something to throw or defend himself.

As if he can hear his thoughts, Dex gives him a challenging look and waits but the idea has already lost its allure. He himself was nearly as injured, alone and could admit that he was enjoying the physical intimacy, even if he had to be careful neither of them got too attached. As if Dex and himself weren’t already. He’d thrown away months of planning and surveillance just to avenge Dex’s supposed death while the unstable man had given up his chance and revenge, instead saving him from The Punisher and wasting his kill shot on DareDevil. All while in agonizing pain. 

Dex may be becoming his weakness, but he was definitely his. He could use that, and that was enough for now. 

Before he can move on, Dex holds him in place and Billy freezes as Dex reaches forward to grab a clean antiseptic wipe from the kit, holding him in place with a surprisingly determined expression and gentle touch. 

“I think your face is worse off than mine is. Looks like The Punisher did a hell of a job on you.” He grunts almost protectively and Billy can’t help give him a small smile, not used to the protective instinct and allows himself to relax while Dex cleans up until he remembers the rest of his wounds and stops him. 

“We can wash off the blood later, I should check the rest of your wounds.” He suggests firmly and Dex drops his hand, allowing Billy to check the wound on his thigh, followed by his ribs and the wound on the front of his shoulder, nodding to himself as he confirms that they were properly stitched and bandaged. 

Billy moves forward to peer over his shoulder to check the exit wound and freezes the same time as Dex tenses up[ before both men forcibly relax. Nodding absentmindedly to himself, he takes a deep breath and turns his back toward Billy, revealing not only the patched up exit wound but a long surgical scar running from the base of his skull to below his tailbone.

Forcibly trying to keep his voice neutral after checking underneath the bandages, he runs a careful hand down the length of the scar and Dex shivers but relaxes into his touch until Billy leans forward, voice still threatening in despite his attempts. 

“Who did this?” Billy growls into Dex’s ear threateningly but Dex still stays pliant despite the tone. 

“Fisk. When I went after him and his wife, he broke me. He broke my back and I was paralyzed. I have a rare metal grafted to my skeletal structure and to reinforce my spine. Or I might have been paralyzed again today from my fall. That’s how I was able to carry you, compared to me you weigh almost nothing because of all the metal.” Dex replies softly, sounding as if he was somewhere else and Billy tenses, feeling the same rage he had felt when he had thought he had lost the man.

Knowing how reactive Dex was to his moods, he forces his body to relax and moves back once he’d made sure Dex’s injuries were properly cared for but the action backfires, causing Dex to panic, seeing the action as rejection because of his ‘weakness’. The reality however, was that it made Dex more invaluable to him then ever. Trying to put the man’s anxiety at ease, he strips himself as Dex watches with interest and attraction, cataloging all the scars and marks while appreciating the rest and helps the man up, pulling him close.

“Like what you see?” He teases and Dex rolls his eyes but pulls him in for a kiss. 

“Always.” He promises softly and Billy is struck silent for a moment in shock, before kissing back gently until Dex pulls away gently, .

“Shower? Now that you’re conscious, you’re not allowed back into my bed until you wash the blood off.” He says, half serious and Billy nods heading to bathroom before rolling his eyes.

“You are so awkward. It’s kind of cute though. Coming?” He teases and Dex glares but gives him a small embarrassed smile and joins him in the bathroom, heating up the water and stripping himself before stepping in.

“Coming?” He teases back and Billy steps in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing down his neck.

“That depends on you.” He chuckles, now starting to bite and suckle at the sensitive skin as well. 

Moaning softly, he relaxes into the touch, pressing up against Billy’s chest and gasps as one of his hands starts sliding from his abs, further and further down his stomach until he cries out in pain, violently jerking away to Billy’s hurt and confusion but he still keeps a gentle but strong hold on the blonde man.Turning around, he kisses away Billy’s put out look, gently stroking the scars on his cheek as he carefully leans against him, now breathing heavily. 

“I’m going to need some time to recover, I was just shot.” Dex teases and Billy smirks, pulling him in for a careful kiss to hide his relieved expression. 

“As long as you make it up to me later. We got interrupted last time, but I know how we can make it up to one another when you’re better.” He promises and Dex nods, leaning in again before they both break apart, soon cleaning up and heading to bed after patching each other up. 

Laying down beside Dex, he doesn’t question the urge to hold him close, simply coming up behind Dex and he lays on his uninjured side and wraps his arm around his waist, kissing the top of his scar. Surprisingly, Dex relaxes immediately but the proof of Fisk’s violence still remains quite literally in front of his eyes. 

Fisk was going to pay for this. 

Dex was his.

Frank - 

Staring down at Matt’s relaxed expression and posture brought a strange amount of peace to the former soldier until Curtis breaks him out of his thoughts with an odd look.

“Billy’s still alive? And your plan to stop him and the Kingpin involves your blind, vigilante lawyer?” Before Frank can respond, Red gasps and Frank finds himself beside him in an instant.

“Red?” Frank questions, putting his hand in Matt’s awkwardly, not sure what the man could process. 

Matt nods, gratefully squeezing his hand before turning to Curt, although to Frank it seemed as if his aim was slightly off. 

“This is Curt, he stopped the bleeding. He’s a friend.” Frank says carefully and Matt nods before his eyes snap open ineffectually. 

“Are they-”

“Bill and Poindexter are alive, somewhere. That crazy asshole gave up his kill shot and broke my wrist to save Prince Jigsaw. I kept my promise.” He can’t help but snarl, thinking of Billy’s gun pointed at Matt’s heart. 

“Billy and Bullseye? Are they- Are you two...” Before Curtis stops himself, deciding as much as he loved Frank, he was not about to get any further involved in the heroes vs villains BS.

“Yea.” Frank admits, hating that Matt’s enhanced senses could detect his slight flush and increased heart rate, but Matt’s own reddened cheeks and wry smile put him at ease until he tries to get up. 

“The bullet did some damage, none of it permanent, but you’re stuck with me for a few days until you can at least move properly.

“I need to-” Matt tries to protest but Frank cuts him off. 

“I called Karen and Nelson. The deranged duo are probably recovering themselves, Poindexter was shot nearly as many times as you were.” Frank offers, still surprised by what he had witnessed. 

Despite the agony in his wrist and the familiar pain in his face and ribs, it was hard to accept that what he had seen on the rooftop was real. Genuine hurt and hopelessness in Billy’s eyes as the heavily scarred man as he accused them of killing ‘Dex’, soon replaced with relief then followed by rage as he appeared then was knocked off the roof. The costumed psycho could have killed either Matt or himself, maybe both while leaving an injured partner behind, but he chose to save Bill instead. Kneeling beside him, carefully checking his injuries while he gently tried to wake the man, looking as worried for Bill as he had been for Red, then carried him over his shoulder to safety. He’d done the same for Red but-

Curtis puts a hand to his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts and Frank turns wo him gratefully, giving him a firm squeeze to the shoulder back. 

“Thanks Curt. Stay safe, Bill’s out for blood, your’s included.” Frank warns and Curtis nods. 

“You too. Both of you.” He adds, nodding down at Matt before remembering he couldn’t see it. 

“Thank you....” Matt replies, starting to drift off once again and Curtis silent takes his leave, giving Frank a knowing but concerned look as he heads out the door. 

Returning his attention to his...Partner, Frank looks down at the man with concern as he starts to sit up again, but Frank simply sighs, knowing Matt wouldn’t take no for an answer if he tried to stop him again. 

“Frank-” Matt starts quietly and hesitantly, as if measuring his words. 

“Thank you.” He says simply after a moment and Frank rolls his eyes, posture going stiff. 

“Jesus Red, I wouldn’t have just left you there.” Frank grunts defensively and Matt gives him a wry smile. 

“Leave no man behind? I know Frank. I meant for working with me with ...non lethal methods, I know it’s not easy for you.” He teases and Frank smirks. 

“Don’t get used to it.” Frank replies, causing Matt to let out a small laugh but the action causes him to let out a gasp before biting down on his bottom lip hard.

Shaking his head, Frank helps Matt lay down, despite his protests and the lawyer simply pouts before relaxing with a long suffering sigh. 

“You know I’ve survived having a building dropped on me right?” Matt comments dryly and Frank knows Matt can feel his glare and his heart speed up. 

“Don’t remind me. Just get some rest. I’ll be back soon.” 

Dex - 

Billy had stayed the night, keeping Dex close with almost obsessive protectiveness as he had continued to plan what he would do with Dex and what they would do together to their enemies, or anyone else who stood in their way. 

But after that? What did other of them have other than their rage and their skills. Did they really have each other?

Even if Dex had yet to admit it, he knew he was now Dex’s North Star. Dex would follow him anywhere and do whatever he wanted. But it meant he could never leave him, he’d have to kill Dex if he ever wanted to be without him. But it also meant Dex couldn’t leave him either. 

Dex was obsessive, erratic and violent. Dangerous. Lethal.

But so was he and yet Dex wanted him. Saw something in him, even after the scars and defeats. Protected and took care of him. Probably loved him… If that’s what that meant.

If that what love was, he might even love Dex back. 

As if he could hear the thought, the man’s hazel eyes snap open, starting to struggle for a moment until Billy starts gently stroking his back and he forces himself to relax, but the damage is done. Sitting up, he feels every muscle in his body protest the movement, but he ignores the mild pain until he feels the stitches in his thigh tear. 

“Shit!” Dex groans, attempting to get up and Billy raises an eyebrow, looking at him in concern. 

“I tore the stitches on my thigh.” He says tiredly, wanting to get up before he stained the sheets or comforter. 

“Let me.” Billy offers gently, getting up and grabbing the first aid kit while Dex hesitantly pulls back the blanket. 

Billy soon starts to clean and restitch the wound, efficient but surprisingly gentle but a dark look shadows his obsidian eyes as he finishes applying a bandage. Checking on the other wounds, Billy’s touch is still gentle, causing Dex to relax. In a moment, suddenly the gentle hand on his hip wraps around his throat and he’s brought in for a violent clash of lips while Billy starts to tighten his grip on Dex’s neck. 

“I’m the only one who is allowed to hurt you. Do you understand?” Billy growls threateningly and he can feel Dex attempt to nod, rewarding him with another rough kiss and he relaxes his hand but does not remove it, still using a slight amount of pressure. 

“You’re the only one who can now.” He admits quietly but angrily but he cuts off Billy’s response by joining their lips once again and Billy’s hand moves to cup his jaw instead, both of them relishing the sharp sting as their battered bodies and lips meet aggressively. 

“Don’t make me kill you for leaving me. I don’t want to.” Dex warns darkly, feeling Billy freeze, but he simply just pulls back enough to murmur against his lips. 

“I know.” Before starting to run his hands down Dex’s body, alternating between soft kisses and touches, then harsh bites and pressure against his bruises. The actions cause Dex to moan against him and he smirks, ready to take what’s his until Dex pulls him closer. 

Flinching violently, Dex pulls back with a gasp to Billy’s frustration, helping the blonde lay down and quickly checks his shoulder. 

“What did I say?” He demands harshly but the words are belayed by the almost affectionate touches and smile. “I’m the only one who can hurt you. That includes you too.” 

Soothing Dex’s anxious expression with an arm around his waist as he lays behind him and a kiss to his to his neck. 

“I’ll have my way with you again soon, but not if you’re this injured. I don’t want to hurt you like that.” He promises before letting out a defeated noise. 

“We need to talk anyway. We have to take out Fisk before we go for the rest. He’s trying to take you out.” 

“I don’t need your help! Fisk is mine.” Dex says defensively, starting to move away but Billy holds firm, kissing the base his skull where the scar began. 

“I know you don’t need me to take Fisk out. But he hurt you and he tried to turn you against me. I’m going to do worse to him, with or without you.” Billy says firmly, leaving no room for argument and Dex starts to tense but Billy continues with his soft touches and kisses until Dex relaxes, turning to give him a dark smile and a careful kiss back. 

“What are we going to do to him?” Dex questions and Billy gives him a bright, surprisingly genuine smile and Dex feels a long forgotten warmth in his chest. 

“Break him by ripping out his heart. Just like he tried to do to you.” He promises softly and Dex nods happily, allowing himself to wrap an arm carefully around Billy himself and try to rest. He needed to get better as soon as possible. 

His North Star had a plan.

Matt - 

Dressing in the civilian clothes that Frank had brought from his apartment, as well as the glasses he found with them, he keeps his movements slow and careful while listening in for Frank’s heartbeat. Hearing nothing, he makes his way toward the front door and can’t stop the small smile that appears on his face as he senses his cane by the door. 

Listening for any other occupants in the building, he only hears to quick but steady heartbeats down the hall, mixed with soft moans and a pleasured gasp until Matt is suddenly struck with where he had heart those particular heartbeats before. 

Dex and Billy. 

As if to confirm their identities, Billy groans out the former FBI agent’s name as Matt can hear the mattress shift, Dex slowly moving down. 

“You should receive a reward for taking such good care of me.” He teases and Matt can HEAR the mischievous smile from across the building.

The former marine lets out a soft moan, watching the assassin lower himself between his thighs and grabs his hair roughly as he forces his head down, causing the kneeling man to moan loudly. 

Knowing that listening to anymore would start unraveling what remained of his own sanity, he closes the door, folds his cane and prepares to leave out the window, tucking away his glasses and folding his cane. Effortlessly jumping from the window sill to a nearby fire escape, he makes his way down the alley and quickly returns the glasses to his face and extends his cane, quickly hailing a cab. 

He needed to get home, get his spare suit and come back. Silent treatment from Frank or not. 

How did he not notice he was down the hall from the duo? Although, in Frank’s defense, he himself had super senses and only found out now. Matt supposes that they most likely only used the windows and theirs faced an opposite street, but still. 

Frank used looking for them as an excuse to get away from him for two days and it turned out they were right underneath them the whole time. He was not looking forward to the conversation he’d have to have with Frank tonight, but it was unavoidable. 

Adding to that, they had to discuss what it meant that the two unbalanced men had stayed together. 

Dex was dangerous, and there was no doubt that he was fully under Russo’s influence. 

But was it obligation? Partnership? Maybe even love?

Part of Matt wanted to know, “A face for all that fancy talk about redemption.’ Frank had said. 

Is that what was happening? Would happen? Despite their surveillance, Russo had only gone after Frank and himself after thinking Dex was dead. Dex had put his revenge on hold to save the scarred man. 

But did they deserve to love and be loved in return because of what they did? 

Did he and Frank?


	5. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coincidence sets all four men on a new path, putting another life on the line.

Billy - 

Billy had once again woken up in the morning with Dex, both feeling the urge to stay and take care of him, hopefully learning more about the man in the process, and the urge to break away, at least to take a moment alone. However, the instinct to get away and take a moment to breathe by himself is too strong. Getting up and groaning quietly at his bloodstained clothing, he quickly dresses in Dex’s nearby clothing, relieved that the blonde was not much shorter than himself and wore clothes to accentuate his cut figure. 

Looking down at Dex indulgently with a small smile, he spies Dex’s phone and quickly checks the screen, happy to find it unlocked. Texting his own phone to save the number, he smirks to himself and takes a picture of Dex’s relaxed features with his own phone before giving his cheek a soft kiss and heading out the door. 

He had work to do if he wanted to come back with something good. Despite the pain in his ribs and face, he can’t help the small but excited, if slightly menacing, smile on his face as he takes off toward his van as he pulls out his phone again. 

“I need you to find someone. Vanessa Mariana Fisk. Yes, I’m serious. Just get it done .Quietly.” The last thing either of them needed was Fisk unhinged and out for blood before he and Dex were healed enough to fight and start carrying out their plan. 

He heated the idea of having to wait and bide his time, not only because it gave Fisk the time to plan and prepare, but it also gave DareDevil and Frank the same opportunities. Still, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t deny how much he’d enjoyed his time recovering with Dex. Not only getting better acquainted with his mind and body, if carefully, but also he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed the unfamiliar feeling of someone taking care of him and possibly even loving him as he truly was. 

The soldier. The leader. The survivor. The killer. The villain.

Billy Russo and Jigsaw. 

No longer the broken man that Frank had destroyed. 

Not the shattered and missing pieces that Krista tried to force together to fill the cracks and holes in her own psyche. 

Dex was just as, if not more, unstable than both Frank and Krista put together but that’s not why Dex loved him. 

He just didn’t know what else it could be.

So deep in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice a familiar face watch his movements from a safe distance, hidden in a nondescript black sedan. Expression changing from thoughtful to affectionate as he pulls out his phone and answers a text judging by the movement he makes with his hands, looking down and beaming brightly as he reads the text and gets into a nearby grey truck. 

Dinah stops herself from reacting immediately, wanting to wipe the happy smile from his face with another few rounds in the chest, but she hesitates, wanting to know more about any associates and what had caused such a reaction in the broken man. Deciding between staking out the place and following him, she decides to take the safer route in the meantime and starts to get comfortable, knowing she may be waiting a while. To her shock however, a few hours later, she gets a lot more than what she’d bargained for. 

Spotting a man in a dark hoodie coming towards the building, she quickly ducks out of the passenger door and watches as the man ducks his head and enters the apartment building through a nearby window, but on the opposite side of the building to a different apartment. But it’s not who she expects. 

Frank

She couldn’t believe him. He must have known where Russo was the whole time. She didn’t expect to have been kept in the loop, but she would’ve expected Billy’s corpse, most likely heavily dismembered this time around. If Frank wouldn’t trust her with the information, then she couldn’t trust him either. Deciding to continue her stake out on Russo’s side, she heads back to her car but doesn’t have to wait long. 

Expecting to have to wait until long after nightfall, she’s surprised when the scarred man returns just a few hours later as the sun goes down, the same soft look and excited smile as he receives and replies to another text. Dinah follows quietly as he ducks into an alley on the other side of the building, watching in mild fascination as he quickly makes his way up a nearby fire escape and jumps off to a wide window sill nearby. Opening the window and slipping in, she’s frozen in shock for a moment as the other occupant comes into view, smiling at him shyly and wrapping his arms around Russo as he pulls him in for a kiss. 

Former FBI agent turned assassin. 

Bullseye.

Meanwhile, in Dex’s apartment, the blonde man happily meets him by the window, giving him a shy smile to match his satisfied one and wrapping his arms around Dex, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. 

“My men found her. We’ll go on a little trip when you’re healed enough.” Billy promises gently, starting to get anxious as Dex goes silent, starting to pull away. 

“Thank you.” He says weakly, tightening his grip as he’s overcome with rarely felt happiness and excitement, but fear surges through him as well and Billy tightens his grip and pulls him close again in understanding. 

Fisk would never stop hunting both of them now, even if they did nothing. 

Fisk already knew they were sleeping together, but could a picture really capture how their pieces fit together? Fisk would never understand them, no matter who’s files he read. He could understand Dex’s obsession and loyalty, but not his love or his oddly shy and affectionate nature around him. Fisk could never understand how much he himself wanted Dex, how much he needed him. Maybe even loved him back.

“He’s not going to take you from me, neither will Frank and I won’t let them take you from me.” Billy promises firmly, wanting to mean it and Dex relaxes and nods with a weak smile, wanting to believe it as well. Pulling Dex back in for a gentle kiss, the blonde man smirks and starts sliding off his jacket until Billy stops him. 

“Careful. I have a gift for you in there.” He teases and Dex blushes but continues, murmuring, “You can show me later. I think I should say thank you.” 

Billy happily agrees, gently nipping at his neck after he removes his shirt, quickly moving down to his zipper as Dex attempts to keep up, causing Billy to laugh softly against his lips and help him out, Dex now shirtless while he himself was down to a tee shirt. Dex gives him a teasing kiss in response as he starts to slide his hands down and across his bruises and scars until they both hear the door kicked in and immediately Billy instinctively moves to stand in front of Dex as the familiar voice reaches the living room. 

“I owe you this Russo.” 

Quickly lifting her gun and firing at his head twice, one bullet hits the mark and Russo goes down with a perfect bullet hole placed directly in the middle of his forehead. 

The last thing he feels is Dex’s arms around him as his pained scream echoes across the room, the world going black once again as he wishes he had more time.

Frank - 

He registers the missing cane the moment he enters, but a small part of him had hoped Red would’ve stuck around, if for nothing more than company and a partner. But if he was being honest, he mostly felt relief. 

They’d talked about Russo, Poindexter (‘Dex’ as he was called, apparently), Karen and their lives before and after the costumes in short spurts when Red was awake, the few times he had been home. But part of him knew, even without Red’s fancy senses, that he hadn’t been asleep all of the times Frank had gone to check on him. Did Matt regret working with him after he’d killed Fisk’s men? Regret getting involved with him? Regret the kiss they’d shared. A nice Catholic boy like that letting a murderer as close as he did seemed like a bad idea even to him-

Before he can start overthinking Red’s silent treatment, he hears a door being kicked down and Madani’s powerful but slightly sharp tone from down the hall until two shots ring out. Not hesitating for a moment, he grabs his vest and the nearest gun, a Glock. Taking off, he’s easily able to find the apartment by the missing door and a scream of agony.

Arriving just in time to watch Bill nearly crumple to the floor, Dex catching him before he can hit the ground and holding him tightly while looking up at Madani murderously with unshed tears in his eyes. His expression and posture doesn’t change, even as Madani readies her gun to give Dex the same fate and Frank steps in. Shoving her hand aside, the bullet grazes Dex’s ear but he takes no notice, simply turning his gaze to Bill’s still form, keeping him up with one arm while stroking his scars gently with the other. 

Both Dinah and himself stay frozen in shock at the man’s reaction, surprised even further when Dex pulls him closer and starts to sob into his chest, using their distraction to reach into Bill’s discarded jacket. Throwing 4 cards in rapid succession, Dinah is hit in the shoulder, chest and above the knee, while Dex only throws a single card at Frank, simply knocking the gun from his hand again. Before either can react, the tears begin again and Dex quietly begs from the other side of the room. 

“You have ten minutes until she bleeds out, five if you take the cards out of her body. Just let me stay with him and I’ll let you leave with her.” He begs softly, going back to looking down at the fallen man with a sob and a gentle hand running through his short hair. 

“Just GO!” He practically howls, “I won’t leave him like this.” He demands, voice now cracking and Frank sighs but picks Madani up into a bridal carry, receiving a betrayed look and a weak fist to his jaw as she struggles to catch her breath from the impact. 

He hated to say it, but he was a little impressed that the man could do that with a playing card. Carrying her outside to the steps in front of the building, he waits until Dinah starts breathing properly again but she starts to berate him.

“I don’t need an ambulance! Maybe not even stitches! We have to go back and finish this. Don’t you want your friends safe? Or your partner?” Dinah tries to bait him and Frank frowns, shaking his head. 

“I know and I do want them safe, but I don’t think he’s going anywhere. Bill might not be able to love, but I think Poindexter loved Bill anyway. I’ll give him five minutes for sparing you today and Red before. He could have killed us both, I was surprised he didn’t try to kill you to be honest.” Still in shock at the intensity of the blonde’s feelings. 

Painfully raising his arm and carefully removing the paper, he examines a surprisingly heavy playing card, top quality other than the blood now splattered and streaked over the black and white backside of the card and the face. On the back, a large white bullseye like the one on his mask and on the face, a King of Hearts. Wiping of the blood to look it over more carefully, he feels his stomach drop and feels numb for the first time in a long time. Almost enough to make him feel sorry for the assassin. 

Almost. 

A note written in Bill’s still oddly elegant scrawl, black permanent marker by the look of it, to keep the message clear. 

Can’t wait to see you use these, you’re so beautiful when you work.

Always, 

Your North Star

Dex - 

As soon as he hears Frank leave the apartment he start to breakdown, the buzzing getting louder and louder while he tries to keep his breathing even before looking back down at Billy’s still form. Taking in his features numbly as he goes back to stroking his scars reverently, now simply waiting for Castle to put an end to it all until a weak hand reaches up and mirrors his action before pulling him down for a frantic kiss, bullet falling out of the shallow wound as Dex pulls him closer with a sob.

“I’m ok. We’re ok, but we have to go. Frank’s going to come back for you-” 

Grabbing his throat, Dex looks down at him with anger, eyes still red from the tears. 

“Never do that to me again.” He demands before letting go. “Please.” He finishes with a pleading tone and Billy nods, giving him a soft kiss before hastily pulling back. 

“Come on, we have to go before Frank comes back, you can punish me later.” Dex glares but nods, helping Billy stand and steady himself. 

“Bad choice of words, but you bet I will.” He threatens but gives Billy a worried look, checking him over as they both redress in a hurry and Dex quickly packs while Billy watches out the window and listens for anyone coming down the hall. 

Giving Dex a nod for the all clear, the dark eyed man comes close, grabbing his hand gently and giving it a squeeze before letting go and shakily heading out the window first. By the time they’ve cleared the fire escape, it becomes clear that Billy was feeling the after effects of his injury even with his enhancements and Dex groans, knowing he’d most likely have to carry him again soon. Wrapping an arm around his waist to be sure, he digs into Billy’s pocket for his keys and Billy nods absentmindedly. 

“Grey van, two lefts then a right down the alley.” 

Quickly getting him into the van’s passenger side, he gets into the driver’s seat and shakes Billy awake as gently as possible given the circumstances and Billy rattles off an address not far away, in a similarly ‘forgotten’ neighbourhood. By the time he parks the van nearby but out of sight, Billy’s passed out again and Dex carries him with a put upon look until he gets the door open to reveal a surprisingly barren, yet somehow still disorganized, bachelors apartment. 

Once he carefully lays Billy down on the bed, he quickly gets to work on cleaning and bandaging Billy’s wound, causing the unconscious man to rouse slowly as the soft touches stop. 

“We really have to stop meeting like this.” Billy teases groggily, catching Dex’s wrist when he tries to jerk away, pulling him against his chest and wrapping his arms around him securely as a murderous expression crosses his features. 

“I thought you were dead!” He growls, trying to struggle free but Billy simply tightens his hold and starts stroking his back comfortingly. 

“I know. I was awake when Frank came in. I could hear you … and when Madani shot you, but I couldn’t move.” He ends in a sharp tone, voice rough and strained as he continues. 

“I can’t lose you either.” Billy looks almost ashamed at the admission but Dex gives him a surprised look, leaning down for a firm but careful kiss. 

“You won’t. I'll always follow my North Star. You.” He comforts gently and Billy gives him a surprised but affectionate smile in return, kissing him back happily while holding him tightly. 

Billy knew in that moment, that he'd find a way to keep his promise. 

They were staying together and no one, Madani now included, would stop them.

Matt - 

Heading back to Frank’s a few hours later, surprised by the urge to find the man and clear the air between Frank and himself, however it appeared that the former marine had other plans. Six blocks away from the man’s apartment, he hears two shots, followed quickly by a third. The first makes contact with flesh, but Matt can hear the sound of metal against metal as soon as it pierces the skin. Racing to Frank’s building, he doesn’t slow until he can hear Frank’s steady breath and strong voice.

“...I’ll give him five minutes to mourn for sparing you today and Red before.”

Worried for any survivors, Matt scans the area, hearing an unfamiliar racing heartbeat near Franks, and two familiar heartbeats, both strong but quick. Knowing Frank and the other person were breathing and not in need of an ambulance, he goes after the villains. However, by the time he’s able to get close, they’ve entered a nearby vehicle and driven off, soon out of range with the windows closed. Groaning to himself, he quickly makes his way back to Frank and the unfamiliar woman, from the smell of her perfume. 

“Red?” Frank barks as Matt drops down beside them from the rooftop gracefully, but he can hear the confusion and relief. 

“They got away, Russo had a van nearby and they got out of range-”

“They? How is Russo still alive? I put a slug in the middle of his forehead.” The woman questions angrily and he nods slowly. 

“I think they used some kind of metal plating when they reconstructed his face. Or they could have added it when he ‘died’. Most likely some kind of regenerative drug as well. He was shaky but walking and talking on his way to the van. He should be in a coma, or out cold still at least. He heals faster, but not much faster than a regular human, it’s probably what makes him so resilient now. I think Dex has a similar metal throughout his skeleton too, maybe more.” Matt says seriously and Frank groans but nods at Matt, but the woman stands unsteadily, gasping slightly. 

“Red, Agent Dinah Madani. Madani, this is -”

“The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. DareDevil.” Dinah says unimpressed and Matt gives her a wry smile while holding moving toward her to help but he can feel her glare, even if he couldn’t see it. 

“You have two fractured ribs.” Matt warns but she ignores him and straightens, Frank shaking his head at her suspicious expression.

“I can’t believe you let him go! We could have had both-”

“It’s my fault. I asked Frank to spare Pointdexter. He’s just a sick man-” 

“He’s an assassin with deadly accuracy and a possibly unbreakable skeleton, maybe even regenerative abilities, who’s boyfriend is a trained soldier with his own regenerative abilities and implants. Now, they’re both after me too. Why didn’t you do anything when they were staying here? They were right beside you!” Madani demands and Frank stiffens. 

“I use the window, the odd time I am here. Besides, this is the first time I’ve ever seen Poindexter. I would’ve just been looking for Bill who would have used the window on the other side of the building. How did you not sense them when you were here?” Frank asks, more curious than angry. 

“My hearing was going in and out, even when I could hear it was too muffled to pick anything up outside of the apartment until this afternoon. Then I heard them .... In the middle of something, and went home to get my spare suit and try to find you.” Matt defends and Frank nods while Madani pulls the cards carefully from her wounds and vest before angrily throwing the cards on the ground. 

“I’ll be in touch. Castle. DareDevil.” She nods before taking off towards her car. 

Putting a firm hand on Frank’s uninjured arm, he leads Frank back to his apartment and sits him down on the cot, grabbing the first aid kit. Starting to clean and bandage his arm, Frank is more silent and pensive than usual. 

“Listen Frank, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my hearing but I was fine-”

“I am pissed about that Red, I know how much you rely on your hearing to get around. I wouldn’t have left you alone at the apartment.”

“Exactly. I’m not helpless. Some crazy guy shot me in the head on a roof three years ago, then a building fell on me. This is not the first time I’ve had to readjust, even temporarily. But I appreciate it.” He says wryly, putting a gentle hand on Frank’s knee but Frank just squeezes his hand back while relaxing in to his touch, surprised when Matt starts to lean closer. 

Leaning closer as well, he starts to lean in for a kiss before freezing but Matt has already started to lean in himself and he relaxes, pulling Matt forward for a gentle but almost desperate kiss. Soon however, the nagging thoughts in Frank’s head become almost audible and Matt pulls back. 

“I can practically hear the gears turning. What’s wrong?” Matt questions, gloved hand now giving his knee a gentle squeeze. 

“When I had you chained up, you said something that keeps coming back in my head since Bill was shot and there’s something that he said when I messed up his face.” 

“What’s that?”

“You asked me about the widows and children of the men I murdered. I still stand by my position that a kid or a wife isn’t going to stop me from going after the criminal, but it was … different to see it. You should have been there, Poindexter was shattered. He was just holding Bill’s body and crying like a widow that lost a husband. He saw Madani pull a gun on him and just waited … Until Bill woke up, I think he was waiting for me to come back and finish him off.” Frank says slowly, still trying to believe it. 

“And Russo?” Matt prods and Frank sighs.

“He said no one would mourn us when we were dead. But someone did, for both of us.”

“Because Dex loves Russo… Karen loves you and I-. She’s not the only one who thought you died the night you shoved me off the boat. When it exploded I lost your heartbeat. I didn’t hear it again until the night Electra died.” Matt adds quietly and Frank stays silent at a loss for words until Matt gets up. 

“We should get out of here. You still have the van?” Frank nods, before packing as much as he could carry in one trip and puts a gentle hand on the small of Matt’s back. 

“Come on Frank, let’s go home.” 

Matt feels Frank’s heart jusp at the words, practically feeling the blood drain from his face but the taller man looks down at their blood stained clothing, the weapons in his bag and his vest. 

“Yeah. You got it Red. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying so far! Please Review <3 I write faster ;)


	6. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nature of both pairs are revealed, just as another comes into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Sorry I was gone so long! I missed you all <3
> 
> I apologize for the lack of Fratt smut, when i wrote the outline, thier first smut scene was supposed to be at the end of this chapter but I didn't feel like it felt right, but you'll be seeing it and others soon.
> 
> Enjoy and PLEASE review.
> 
> Please

The first thing Billy notices when he wakes is the fact that he’s alone. Filled with hurt and anger, he starts sitting up when he starts to hear a familiar rusting from his kitchen and he smirks to himself, letting out a soft laugh and relaxing back into bed.

“You’ve definitely earned your keep, you don’t have to clean.” Billy teases, “I didn’t know I even owned a broom at this place.” He chuckles as Dex comes into the room with an embarrassed look, frowning slightly. 

“You didn’t. It helps me stay calm to have a clean space.” He defends as he comes toward the bed and Billy gives him a mischievous smile, pulling Dex into bed with him.

“I know.” He says softly, pulling him in for a kiss before pulling back to trail kisses down his neck.

“But if you’re healed enough to clean…” He purrs against Dex’s neck and the blonde man settles into his lap as Billy pulls him closer insistently, “I think I have a better way to calm you down.” Billy murmur seductively as he starts gently nipping underneath his jaw and Dex gasps but smirks at the dark haired man. 

“I think that could work.” Before capturing him in for a rough kiss as he starts to slide his hands slowly and teasingly down Billy’s body and he groans but it’s not enough.

Dex needed to know what he did to him and he had to make sure that he’d never want anyone else again. Dex belonged with him. To him. 

Giving the blonde man a harsh bite to his lip, he uses the distraction to pin Dex beneath him on his back and he claws at his back harshly in response but moans, biting him back to Billy’s amusement. Grabbing Dex’s arms, he roughly pins them above his head and runs his free hand across the blonde’s chest, making sure to press down on his bruises just enough to tease. Kissing him roughly and biting down hard on Dex’s lip once again, the man starts to struggle and Billy loosens his grip, about to pull away but Dex determinedly leans up and gives him a bruising kiss in return. 

Billy chuckles happily, feeling another powerful surge of lust and pleasure, so much it was starting to hurt, but he was enjoying himself to much. They both were by Dex’s reaction. He loved it. Almost as much as he loved Dex, he realizes and the thought fills him with a mix of excitement and pleasure but fear as well but it soon turns to anger. Dex gives him a teasing bite to his lip as he arches up against him and Billy snaps. 

Growling to himself, he lets go of Dex’s wrist to start stripping him roughly, making sure to continue to press along any remaining bruises until Dex is bare before him, now adding marks of his own, fingerprint bruises and bitemarks on his way down his chest. Gasping his name, Dex pushes him back just enough to hand him the lube. 

“Just fuck me. Foreplay another time.” Dex pleads and Billy looks at him surprised but shakes his head with a sadistic smile. 

“As much as it hurts me to not be inside you right now, I still enjoy torturing you too much to stop. Besides, we haven’t fucked in over a week, I would hurt you too much. There are a lot of other ways I’m going to hurt you in the meantime.” He threatens darkly, sinking his teeth into Dex’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood before he takes the lube, quickly opening him up enough for two fingers before finding his prostate.

Once he finds it, he gives Dex a rough, bloodied kiss and brings him to the edge of release until he squeezes the base of his cock painfully. Dex lets out a pained moan as Billy continues the actions over and over, now stroking his cock as well but cutting him off every time he gets too close. Starting to beg and pant, he struggles to breathe and Billy is drawn to the feeling of power and pleasure knowing he could take it further.

“Now.” Dex finally pants in an impatient tone, digging his blunt nails into Billy’s back and he glares back. 

“We may be equals, but in bed I’m in charge. I’ll fuck you how I want, as hard as I want and when I want, understand?” He growls, haphazardly slicking himself up before settling between Dex’s thighs and entering him roughly but carefully while pinning him in place. Dex gives him a knowing smile in response, moaning as Billy hands settle to his thigh as he begins to move. 

“Grab my wrist if you want me to stop.” He orders, starting to thrust savagely while pinning him down by his throat, pleased by Dex’s positive reaction.

Dex continues to moan and swear underneath his breath, Billy’s name coming out in whimpers as he starts to thrust harder, egging him on further. Dex starts to reach down to his own cock, causing Billy to snap his hips harshly and tighten his grip on Dex’s throat while grabbing his wrist hard enough to bruise and Dex gives him a smug smirk. Chuckling to himself, Billy releases Dex’s wrist to give his thigh the same treatment. Hearing Dex whimper beneath him, he starts thrusting more forcefully as he keeps his grip tight on Dex’s neck as he approaches climax but Billy cuts off his orgasam once again. 

“I’m only going to let you come when you give me what I want.” He promises darkly, squeezing Dex’s throat and digging his nails into his thigh, causing Dex to gasp and plead, nodding frantically. 

“Yes. Please, please let me come.” Dex begs softly and the warm feeling of affection as he catches Dex’s bloodied lips with his own causes the same panic and rage to wash over him.   
The hand on Dex’s throat tightens involuntarily as do the speed and force of his thrusts but Dex simply continues to plead and moan at his actions and Billy realizes it’s futile to fight it. 

They loved each other. They probably always would until they killed one another or Frank beat them to it. The man he loved couldn’t leave him and now he’d made sure of it. Giving him a final kiss to his lips, after a few more brutal thrusts and added pressure on his throat, Billy suddenly stops and still while removing his hand, deciding he wanted to prolong the pleasure for both himself and his lover.

“Fuck! Please! I need to cum.” Dex begs, still painfully hard and feeling desperate until Billy gives him an affectionate smile. 

“I know. You were so close. All I had to do was fuck you and choke you. You’re perfect for me, you know that?” He purrs seductively, leaning down for a gentle kiss while running his hands down his body to soothe the trembling man. Dex lets out a whimper but nods, allowing Billy to shift them around until the blonde is in Billy’s lap.

“Same rule, grab my wrist if you want me to stop.” 

“Just fuc-AH!” Dex moans deeply as Billy thrusts inside insistently and bottoms out in one harsh thrust while he grabs his throat, squeezing gently and Dex begins to beg again.

“Feels so good, but it hurts not to cum.” He nearly sobs and the hand on his throat is removed, causing Dex to panic. 

“It’s ok Dex. I know it hurts but you need to be good. Are you going to do what I say? Can you be good for me?” Dex whimpers but nods, moaning softly and Billy rewards him with a gentle kiss to his neck. 

“No talking unless I ask you a question or tell you to, unless you need to tell me to stop.” He groans as he slows again and Dex nods with a whine.

“And if you want me to let you cum, you’re going to be honest with me.” He demands, nipping at his neck.

“You’re mine right? You like what we do?” Billy asks, worried that he may have scared the man but Dex nods.

“Yes I love-it. I belong to you, but you are MINE.” He gasps, moaning and whimpering softly but otherwise staying quiet, causing Billy to reward him with his hand returning to his throat and squeezing lightly while he feels himself reaching climax as well. Dex gasps “Harder” with a moan and Billy can’t hold back any longer. 

Hitting his prostate expertly until he feels Dex tighten around him and cum with a groan, he tightens his grip on Dex’s thigh and throat while he rides through his orgasam. Soon reaching his own while Dex continues to whimper and gasp, he can’t help but tighten his grip enough to bruise and thrusts erratically until he climaxes himself, letting the words slip in the heat of the moment as he feels Dex goes limp and quiets.

“I love you Dex.” He purrs, kissing his bruised neck as he relaxes his grip, checking his breathing and rolling them over carefully, disappointed but relieved to find him unconscious. He hated to admit it, but he wasn’t sure if Dex was capable of saying it back, even if he did feel the same and he’d rather keep it to himself than be met with silence or rejection.

Still, he could admit as he wraps his arms around Dex’s waist and pulls him flush against his chest possessively as he lovingly strokes the marks he had left, their actions had said a lot more than words ever could. 

Frank - 

By the time he and Red had made it back to the apartment, he could practically feel the man’s agony from his gasps and hunched posture, causing him to roll his eyes. Once Matt had painstakingly removed the spare DareDevil suit and helmet, the now crimson bandages stand out clearly on Matt’s pale skin and Frank swears. Firmly sitting Matt down on the couch while he moves around the apartment searching for a first aid kit, the bleeding man laughs softly but takes pity on the man. 

“Closet.” He gasps softly and frank nods, grabbing the kit quickly and guiding Matt to lay down. 

“It probably looks worse than it is.” 

“I think I’ll be the judge of that Red.” He grunts but when he pulls back the bandage, he realizes Matt’s right. 

The bandage was crimson with blood but the wounds underneath had already started closing again on its own while Red’s breathing finally returns to normal. Cleaning and redressing the wound, he gives his thigh the same treatment, causing Matt to blush to Frank’s amusement. 

“I figured it was time I bandaged you up for once.” He teases before teasingly picking Matt up into a bridal carry and stalking off to the bedroom despite Matt’s half hearted protests. 

However, when he lays Matt down the lawyer reaches up and puts a gentle hand on his arm, pulling him closer and giving him a smirk.

“Vest off at least, you’re not sleeping in my bed if you’re going to get it bloody and I know the billboard across the street drives you crazy.” He murmurs lazily and Frank smirks, stripping down and joining Matt in bed.

Carefully pulling the covers over both of them after turning off the light, he instinctively pulls Matt closer until he realizes what he’s doing but Matt just laughs softly and moves the rest of the way in, relaxing in his arms and putting his head on Frank’s chest. 

“I didn’t think the Punisher would be a cuddler.” Matt comments smugly and Frank rolls his eyes before smirking back, knowing the Devil’s weakness. 

Sliding his calloused fingertips slowly and gently down his spine while brushing his lips against the shell of his ear, Frank chuckles softly as Matt lets out soft gasps and moans. 

“I didn’t think the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen would be so sensitive.” He fires back smugly until Matt leans up for an almost desperate kiss that Frank can’t help but return with fevor until he feels Matt’s gasp against his lips, causing him to pull back. 

Kissing away the pout that Matt tried to hide, Frank pulls him closer by the waist and smirks into his neck. 

“Do you want to be the one to explain to your friends or Curtis that we tore your stitches because you wanted my dick that bad-”

“Fine.” Matt grumbles good naturedly with a laugh and rests his arm over Frank’s chest but he feels the man stiffen beneath him and he doesn’t need to ask why.

Karen

“I love her too. I was IN love with her. I don’t want to hurt her either but I’m not going to deny it either. She doesn’t understand the way we are the same way we do. I started becoming the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen long before I got the suit. Still, I’m never going to give up trying to get you to stop killing criminals but...I won’t let you get arrested again.” Matt promises and Frank gives him a wry smile, kissing the top of head with a laugh. 

“Appreciate it, Red.” But I’m not going to stop doing what I do either. I’ll just … play by your rules in your territory. Unless it’s Bill. Agreed?” Frank questions, gently running his calloused fingers down his back once again causing Matt to shiver to his pleasure. 

“Agreed.” He says after a moment and Frank relaxes further absentmindedly, continuing his gentle touches to his back but Matt remains oddly silent.

“What is it?” Frank questions in concern and Matt’s expression turns from thoughtful to sheepish. 

“Just Billy and Dex. It’s just …” 

“Different because they’re in love instead of just fucking? Or at least the psycho is.” Matt rolls his eyes but nods.

“Billy loves him too, in whatever capacity he’s capable of. I can sense it.” Matt says awkwardly and Frank goes still.

“You can tell when someone is in love?” Frank asks stiffly. 

“Yes, by the way he reacts to him.” He says vaguely in response and Frank goes silent for a moment.

“Oh…” Frank returns and Matt rolls his eyes.

“I love you too Frank.” He promises seriously before Frank lets out a quiet but relieved noise, attempting to hide it with a grunt.

“You’d better.” He says gruffly and Matt simply gives him a exasperated shake of his head before settling back down as they soon fall asleep, the peaceful feeling of Matt beside him, foreign yet so familiar. 

He was home. 

Dex - 

The first thing he feels when he wakes is Billy’s arm wrapped possessively around him and Dex blushes to his surprise, recalling the night before as he reaches up to stroke his bruised throat with a small smile. 

‘I love you.’

Billy may have said it in the heat of the moment, but Dex knew it was unlikely that it was simply euphoria and pleasure speaking. Billy loved him in his own twisted way and Dex didn’t know how to feel. Billy loved to hurt, mark and claim him from the beginning and Dex loved it just as much. But now, it had turned to much more than that. He’d given up a chance to kill DareDevil, just as Billy had with The Punisher, they’d cared for and comforted each other in between intimate moments and the face offs that had left them weak and bloodied. 

Sometimes, even after Fisk, he wondered if he could have had something similar with Julie,kept his ‘Pillars of Order’ and followed his bright and beautiful North Star, clearing away the darkness that flowed through him. He could be good, someone who Dr. Mercer would have stayed proud of. A moral compass that would have led him into the light. 

But Fisk had taken that away from him. Took Julie, his job, his stability and almost his mobility and life. But after the anger, he had felt nothing. She was a shooting star, the same as Fisk, a hopeful flash of light in the dark, but one that quickly burned out and burned him. 

But Billy?

He was not only his brightest star but his guiding light as well. Sirius and Polaris. Because as much as it scared him, he realized he loved Billy too. 

Madani’s attempt on their lives had proved that. When he’d found Julies body, it had been rage that something had that belonged to HIM had been taken away. But despite the less than healthy start to their relationship and the short amount of time together, it had felt like Madani had killed a part of him and he had wanted her to finish the job while he held Billy’s still body in his arms. 

Because in a way, she would have. 

Billy loved him because they didn’t have to hide who they were. He knew he could hurt Dex with bites and bruises the same way Dex could hurt him in return and they both loved it. But Billy knew how to really hurt him he same way Dex knew how to truly hurt him. To be abandoned once again, by the person that was supposed to care for them. 

Dex decides right then, looking down at their bruised bodies and feeling the sting of his abused lips as he smiles down at the scarred man, just as battered and bloodied as himself. He truly did love Billy and no one, Madani now included, would take Billy away from him. 

As if he could hear Dex’s chaotic thoughts, Billy practically growls and pulls him closer tiredly before eyeing Dex’s suspiciously, going rigid as he recalls his words from the night before and for the first time since they met, Dex sees fear in his expression. Forcing himself to relax, he leans up while giving Billy a nervous look, never having said the words aloud to anyone before. 

“I heard what you said last night.” Dex starts but he realizes it’s the wrong thing to say when Billy tightens his grip painfully but the fear in his eyes is obvious. 

“And?” He growls threateningly, cheeks heating up and Dex can’t help but give him a small laugh and teasing smile until Billy pins him down in one quick and painful move.

“Are you laughing at me?” He demands and Dex just overpowers him, pulling him down for a comforting kiss. 

“No. You’re just cute when you’re upset or embarrassed.” He teases before holding his wrists and trapping him in place so Billy can’t escape to the embarrassed man’s shock. 

“I wanted to tell you that I love you too. Asshole.” He smirks before registering Billy’s blank expression and immediately regrets his words but before he can pull away and retract them, Billy leans down for a gentle kiss. 

“Good. I was worried I’d have to get rid of you.” Billy says relieved and Dex smirks. 

“Not yet, you might be stuck with me for a while yet.” He says comfortingly, allowing Billy to wraps his arms around him and relaxes into his embrace for the moment, knowing they were running out of time for quiet moments like these until Fisk and the rest were dealt with. 

“I’d hoped so. I’m not done with you yet. I don’t think I will be for a long time.” 

Matt - 

In hindsight, they should have thought it through. It was Matt Murdock’s apartment, filled with the life of the blind lawyer, only the suit, Frank’s vest and their weapons in the living room showed the identity of the true occupants of the apartment, DareDevil and the Punisher. The Devil himself, currently being spooned from behind by the anti-hero himself. So when Karen comes to do her weekly, ‘Matt’s still breathing and not bleeding out after a Friday night’ check, she finds herself regretting her concern for a moment. 

Just as she enters the room, she catches sight of Frank’s sleeping form and lets out a gasp, causing both of the men to startle and wake with a panicked look before hastily covering themselves, despite the clothing underneath the bed sheets. However, despite the embarrassment, the pair do not separate or jump to explain. 

“What the-” Karen starts and Matt puts his hand up as if to stave off the questioning. 

“We’ll meet you in the living room.” Frank says awkwardly after a minute and Karen nods, quickly turning and heading out. 

Frank lets out a long suffering sigh before giving a gentle squeeze to his hip and a kiss to his temple before getting up and dressed, Matt quickly following suit. Despite the fact that he couldn’t see it, he was certain that he and Frank wore the same expression of resignation, he can’t help but give Frank a comforting squeeze to his bicep before they head into the living room. 

“She looks disappointed Red.” Frank offers and Matt sighs, making his way to the couch beside Karen.

“I don’t need to see to get that.” Matt says with a tired tone, but the affection belies the remark. Turning to Karen, he’s about to begin but Karen is faster. 

You’re both unbelievable.” Karen begins sharply and Matt can feel Frank tense while Karen’s face gets hot.

“I told you about me, my past and who I was but you kept pushing me away over and over again, even after you told me who you were.” Karen starts, soon turning her gaze to Frank but he beats her to it.

“Karen. You and Matt are two of the few people I care about. I do love you, just like Matt does, but this is our life. We didn’t have a choice becoming what we are, but we can decide who we get involved. Matt and I will be the way we are until someone puts us in the ground. But you have a choice and I know it should be yours to make but-”

“That’s bullshit Frank! Both of you!” Karen argues, starting to get up and out of the apartment. 

Matt puts a steading hand on Frank’s thigh and goes to follow her out as she continues on.

“I’m not some damsel that needs saving. You and Frank are so full of yourselves and your hero complexes.”

“Really? Because I can recall at least four times where Frank or I have had to save you-”

“Really Matt? You’re going with-”

“DOWN!” Pushing Karen down and shielding her body with his own, once he hears the bullets stop, he tries to sense for either villain's heartbeat but the shooters across the street are unfamiliar and unmasked. 

Frank rushes out, quickly checking them both over and Karen grimaces as she picks herself up from the ground.

“It’s Fisk again.” Matt supplies while helping her up and Karen gives him a curious look.

“Because I still can’t hear Dex or even Billy and I know they would of wanted to be here together. It would probably be romantic for them, considering they met stalking you!” 

Matt says in a slight panic and Karen just shakes her head, “I’m not going back with Jessica and I’m already a target. For everyone.”

“Then stay with Dinah.” 

“How-” Frank and Karen question and Matt gives Karen a small smile despite the situation. 

“I met her yesterday. You smell like her perfume.”


End file.
